This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A part of all PGA grants is its educational component. Originally, the education efforts were carried out via local workshops. Recently, the PGA has created a traveling tutorial workshop in which all the PGA grant recipients participate, contributing a lecture and hands-on computer session in their area of expertise. BayGenomics and thereby the IGTC supplies materials on sequence data retrieval and blast searches.